Una cura para tu corazon
by ChopinThoughts
Summary: Unos días fuera del trabajo no podían hacerle mal a nadie, el problema esta en que una persona en especifico podría estar causando algo bastante peculiar en el corazón de la Dra. Ziegler, y ahora ella estará todo un fin de semana aguantando el impulso de matarlo, o bien, dejarse enamorar por su falso desinterés.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, me presento como Knowere y el día de hoy les traigo un Two-shot como ya deben saber de MercyxOc, bueno este oc lo saqué de mi fic "a certain romance" pero si no lo han leído no pasa nada ya que haré lo más general a este Oc para que ustedes no queden como "¿Y esto cuando paso?" además está basado en un universo alterno, ósea, no tiene relación con mi otro fic.**

 **Y antes de empezar darle los creditos a Gustabo (con b) que es uno de los seguidores de el otro fic y es el que dio la idea de este Two-shot.**

 **Muy bien comencemos:**

"Una cura para tu corazón"

 **PV Mercy**

Siento como poco a poco como la gente comienza a dejar el hospital, aún que al fin y al cabo no es mucha la que lo hace ya que, siempre hay gente que atender y personal encargado de hacerlo, pero ¿Dónde esta el problema? Pues, no eh dormido durante 68 horas, mis compañeros insisten en que debería tomar unas vacaciones o algo, pero yo insisto en quedarme, quizá sea por el viejo hábito de ayudar a la gente sin importar el que, pero creo que tarde o temprano la determinación va a sucumbir ante el cansancio, pero aún me queda suficiente café para unos días más.

Abro unos cajones y sacó unos informes, el típico trabajo de estas horas. Varias enfermeras se asoman por la puerta para despedirse, gesto el cual devuelvo poniendo mi mejor cara, aún que quizá ya no importaba, probablemente ya sabían mi situación. De repente siento como tocan mi puerta.

-Doctora Ziegler ¿se puede?- escuché preguntar del otro lado de la puerta, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-por favor pase doctor Matteo- le respondo, el tranquilamente abre la puerta, al parecer su edad no es obstáculo para quedarse al igual que yo a estas horas trabajando.

-¿hasta tarde de nuevo, jovencita?- me pregunta, río por dentro, a mi parecer a los 37 años uno ya no es una jovencita.

-si… y puedo ver que usted también doctor- le digo, el solo me sonríe con su carismático bigote.

-hija, nunca es demasiado tarde- me responde -pero últimamente me siento preocupado por algo…- yo cambio mi expresión a una más seria por su repentino cambio de tono.

-¿preocupado, señor?- le pregunto algo preocupada, una nunca sabe que pudo haber pasado. El solo asiente cerrando los ojos.

-tranquila, no es nada malo…- me responde -bueno creo…- me encuentro bastante confundida en este momento.

-doctor, solo dígamelo- le digo algo apresurada por saber.

-pues doctora Ziegler, el tema se encuentra en qué me preocupa su estado mental- yo lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿m…mi estado mental?- le digo sin creer lo que acababa de decir.

-oh no señorita, no me refiero a que este loca- yo suspiro -pero si me refiero a que el no dormir por varias horas, varias veces al mes podría provocar serios problemas cognitivos a su cerebro- me dice preocupado.

-Doctor, usted sabe que lo hago por el bien de la gente, ellos me necesitan y…- el me interrumpe.

-señorita, se que lo hace con buenas intenciones, pero al trabajar así como lo hace usted, pones en riesgo tu salud como la de tus pacientes- me responde.

No supe que decirle. Tenía razón y era algo en lo que no había pensado ¿Acaso iba a poder atender a la gente yendo por ahí como un zombi? No lo creo…

-puede… que tenga razón- le respondo aún no muy convencida.

-claro que la tengo, pero para asegurarme de que me hagas caso con lo de las vacaciones…- el Doctor Matteo hace un movimiento para abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace rápidamente veo una veloz línea azul que choca contra mi dejándome en el suelo.

-pero que…-

-¡Ángela!- me dice esa vocecita que bien conocía y que no esperaba escuchar.

-espera… ¡¿Lena?!- digo sorprendida -¿p…pero que haces aquí?-

-¿y tú qué crees? ¡visitó a mi mejor amiga!- me responde para luego abrazarme.

-señoritas las dejaré solas…- dice el Doctor Matteo saliendo con una sonrisa, al parecer ya lo tenía todo planeado…

-p…pero Lena ¿y Londres?- le pregunto -¿te dejaron estos días libre?-

-pues si- me dice ofreciéndole la mano para levantarme -para que sepas Ángela, hay algo que se llama "vacaciones"- suelto una carcajada, sabía que diría algo así -y bueno pues a mí me dieron esta semana donde pensé, bueno…. Visitar a mi mejor amiga a su país y de paso despejar su mente de tanto trabajo-

Yo solo bufo, al parecer todos insistían demasiado con este tema de tomarme algunos días libres y no los culpo, es sólo que siento que me necesitan aquí lo mayormente posible, y si, se que otro Doctor puede reemplazarme, pero ¿era realmente necesario?.

-no lo se Lena… ya sabes cómo me tomo todo este tema- le respondo a lo que ella pone una morisqueta.

-pues… creo que accidentalmente ya acepte una invitación para que nos vayamos durante unos días…- yo abro los ojos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Tracer!- le digo algo enfadada a lo que ella ríe nerviosa.

-¡oh, vamos! Ya sabía cómo te pondrías, así que tuve que prácticamente "obligarte" a ir- me dice rascándose la nuca.

-agh…- me quejo sentándose con una mano en la frente -¿sabes Lena? Esta bien…- ella me mira sorprendida.

-espera ¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunta molestándome.

-¡dije que si!- le repito -si iré…-

-¡Wujuuuuuu!- grita ella abrazándome fuertemente -¡que bueno que aceptaste! ¡no te arrepentirás Ángela! Es más… me lo vas a agradecer- me confiesa.

-si, si lo que tú digas tramposa- le digo sonriéndole, al final no me puedo enojar con ella -pero antes que nada, explícame adónde es que vamos a ir- le digo.

-¡ya es muy tarde!- me dijo energéticamente -¡mañana te lo explico! Ahora ve a tu casa y prepara cosas para unos días, yo te pasaré a buscar a tu casa como a las 7 AM- yo la veo confundida -¡muy bien! Entonces en eso quedamos ¡nos vemos mañana Ángela! ¡y pobre de ti que yo sepa que al final te quedaste trabajando!- suelto unas risas.

-esta bien, esta bien ahora vete que parece que tienes más energía de lo habitual- ella ríe.

-si bueno, no había agua en la sala de espera… ¡pero si mucho café! En fin… ¡hasta mañana amiga!- Lena rápidamente desaparece en un segundo de mi vista.

-em… adiós…- digo ya sola en mi oficina. Fua… me había metido en quizá que cosa, aún que conociendo a Lena a ella siempre le han gustado los deportes extremos o rápidos, para variar, solo espero que no sea eso a lo que me haya invitado, pero llevar equipaje para eso… no lo creo. Era algo extraño pero ya no me podía echar para atras así que tome mi abrigo, me lo puse, recogí mi cartera y me dirigí a mi casa, no sin antes comerme algunas bromas de parte de mis compañeros de trabajo al verme salir del hospital después de esos días.

-Por lo menos podré dormir está noche…- me dije bastante feliz a pesar de todo.

 **Al otro día…**

Vaya… tengo que admitir que hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de bien, es más, nunca me había sentido así de bien. Anoche apenas llegué a mi casa caí como un cadáver sobre mi cama y de ahí solo recuerdo el calor de mis sábanas, el cual no había probado hace ya unos días, y los demás llegaba a rellenar informes y terminaba quedándome dormida sobre estos toda la noche.

Estoy totalmente restaurada, es increíble que por una ves Lena tenga razón en lo de tomarme vacaciones, obviamente nunca lo admitiré frente a ella….

Veo la hora, son las 6:05 AM, así que tengo tiempo de bañarme, cambiarme y tomar desayuno antes de que Lena pase a por mí casa, y por cierto aún me gustaría saber que tenía planeado.

Cuando pongo los pies en la baldosa del suelo me asusto al sentir lo frío que estaba "nada que unas pantuflas no solucionen" pienso para luego buscar dónde podrían estar.

-tengo que ordenar un poco esta habitación- me digo a mi misma, para ser una mujer que pasa en el trabajo y que además vive sola si que puedo ser desordenada cuando lo deseo.

Luego que encuentro mis pantuflas con forma de gato, me dirijo a la ducha la cual me brindaría un relajante momento en esta fría mañana.

 **(Esta escena de la ducha fue cortada por la privacidad de Mercy, espero comprendan…)**

Ya me encuentro vestida y lista para partir, pero no sin antes comer algo, ya saben, lo típico, unas tostadas y me reservaré a tomar té, el café ya me tiene harta. Casi inmediatamente siento como tocan a mi puerta, ya sabía quién era.

-buen día Ángela ¿estas preparada para pasar el mejor fin de semana de tu vida?- me dice muy alegre como siempre.

-claro que si, Lena- le respondo con una leve carcajada -termino de desayunar y partimos de inmediato-

-oh claro, llegué un poco antes…- ambas damos una pequeña carcajada.

Mientras estamos sentadas me doy cuenta de la ropa que traía puesta Lena, era muy diferente a la que acostumbramos a ver en ella, ya que esta ves traía puesto unos jeans blancos y unas botas café claro, además de una chaqueta del mismo color que sus pantalones solo que con detalles rojos y cafés y un gorro de lana largo color rojo, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese gorro ya que se lo regale para su cumpleaños número 25 y me sorprende que aún lo tenga.

-y bueno querida- le digo -¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento y me dices adonde vamos?-

-pues…- ella se mueve unos centímetros hacia mi -la cosa va así, el otro día, mientras realizaba mis últimos minutos de trabajo en la agencia me llega un sobre bastante extraño de parte de Winston- yo me la quedo mirando.

-y eso significa….- le digo haciendo un gesto de que continúe.

-pues…- me responde sacando algo de sus bolsillos -velo por ti misma- yo tomo el sobre quedando algo extrañada, ya nadie usa estas cosas, a menos que seas de esas novelas francesas.

\- _"hola viejos compañeros y amigos, seguro se estarán preguntando a que se debe esta carta y por que se las hago entregar en papel, pues esto último se debe al problema que nos rodea a todos hoy en día, ósea, alguien ya no puede escribir nada digitalmente sin que todo el mundo lo sepa, ya saben la tecnología cada ves es más engañosa. Ahora, seguro sabrán lo que se celebra el día viernes próximo (mañana) ¿no? Bueno por si no lo saben se celebran 11 años desde que Overwatch se disolvió, ¿Dónde quiero llegar? Pues si bien es una fecha que recordamos con un dolor en el corazón, no podemos mirar atrás sin recordar esos gloriosos días, en los que Overwatch se encontraba en la sima, y lo que quiero hacer es que todos los antiguos miembros nos reunamos, sin peleas, sin importar las enemistades y sin motivos ajenos, solo divertirse y poder ser lo que alguna ves fuimos antes, solo por un fin de semana ¿Qué dicen?, todos estamos consientes de los caminos que tomaron algunos, solo espero que eso no los detenga a venir. En la parte de atrás pondré el lugar exacto donde organice esta pequeña junta, espero verlos ahí, Winston fuera… oh espera… es una carta de papel no un mensaje gravado"-_ lo primero que hice fue mirar a Lena con una cara que probablemente no yo me entendería ¿de verdad esto podía ser una buena idea?.

-¿Lena? ¿no te parece algo peligroso?- le pregunto a mi amiga.

-se lo que estás pensando Ángela- me responde -¿pero de verdad crees que Winston nos pondría en peligro de esas manera, sin saber que tiene todo controlado?-

-eh… sinceramente no es Winston el que me preocupa- le digo intentando que capte a lo que me refiero.

-entonces… ¿el higiene de Torbjörn- la golpeó levemente en la cabeza -¡auch!-

-¡Talon, Lena!- ella lanza un largo "oooh..."

-bueno quizá tengas razón- me responde.

-¡claro que la tengo! Ya sabes de que podrían ser capaces esas personas- le digo un poco agitada.

Ella me mira y pone una mano en mi hombro.

-Ángela, es lógico que eso te preocupe, pero no es que ellos sean una especie de monstruos sin cerebro, hay personas detrás, o quizá alguna ves lo hubieron- me la quedo mirando sin estar totalmente convencida -además, conociéndolos, quizá ni vayan a "perder su tiempo" con nosotros por cosas como esas- no quiero decirlo, pero puede que tenga razón… agh ¿acaso no puedo simplemente disfrutar el hecho de tener unos pocos días libres?.

-bien Lena… tienes un punto- le digo finalmente -y después de todo, estoy muy emocionada por volver a ver a todos después de tanto- ella suelta un grito de alegría.

-¡así se habla, mi aburrida amiga!- la pellizco en el brazo por eso -¡auch! Otra ves…-

-muy bien, Lena- digo levantándome -pongámonos en marcha de una ves por todas- ella asiente levantándose rápidamente.

El resto paso relativamente rápido, Lena fue la que condujo el vehículo mientras yo iba como copiloto, cada vez más arrepentida de haberla dejado al volante, realmente conduce como una loca. Bueno por lo menos el viaje acabo rápido, y no realmente por que hayamos llegado a destino si no por que…

-¿¡te estabas quedando dormida y por eso no viste ese árbol!?- le gritaba molesta.

-te lo juro… apareció de la nada…- me golpeo la frente ante tal respuesta -veámosle el lado positivo Ángela- yo la miro con una ceja en alto.

-y ese sería…-

-que bueno…- dijo pensando en algo, ya sabía yo… -¡que allí viene un auto!- grita apuntando a mis espaldas.

Al darme la vuelta efectivamente se podían distinguir las luces del vehículo en medio de la oscura carretera, no puedo creer la suerte que tuvo Lena.

-no esperes que deje pasar el que hayas chocado mi auto…- le digo a regañadientes.

-calla y empieza a hacer señas… ¡HEY, POR AQUÍ!- comienza a gritar y a moverse como loca, era de esperarse que el automóvil si notara eso… -¡ajá! ¡bingo!- dijo Lena cruzándose de brazos, yo solo ruedo los ojos.

El automóvil se detiene frente a nosotras, es un Jeep bastante grande y alcanzo a ver a las dos personas que van adentro de este, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de unos 30 años, además se nota en sus rostros al ver nuestro vehículo estrellado contra el árbol que podíamos estar heridas o algo así.

La mujer que lo acompañaba baja la ventana y nos grita.

-¡Joder…! ¿Ambas se encuentran bien?- dijo bajando de su vehículo para ir a ver el nuestro.

-oh vamos Jess… ni que sea algo extraordinario para ti ver un accidente de estos…- mencionó el hombre yendo hacia nosotras, era alguien bastante alto al igual que la mujer que lo acompañaba, el llevaba una chaqueta negra bastante gruesa para pasar el frío de la noche y unos pantalones color verde alga, además, tenía una pelo algo desordenado y de color negro, mientras que su compañera una chaqueta café con detalles blancos y unos jeans ajustados, todo hacia juego con su largo cabello castaño y se notaba que era alguien muy bella, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-gracias por detenerse…- les digo -no se que hubiéramos hecho- El me sonríe amablemente.

-No agradezcas nada, es lo que todos harían supongo- me responde -podemos llevarlas, si no tienen problema en dejar el coche aquí- dijo señalando nuestro vehículo que no dejaba de humear por el motor.

-ya llamaré a una grúa mañana para que lo venga a recoger, así que…-

-¡Nos encantaría ir con ustedes!- grita Tracer a mis espaldas, ganándose una mirada seria y molesta de mi parte.

-¡bien! Entonces busquen lo que llevaban en el coche, súbanlo al nuestro y partiremos enseguida- dice la mujer acercándose.

El hombre nos ayudo a subir las cosas a su vehículo, y una vez nos aseguramos de que todo estaba ahí nos subimos en la parte trasera yo y Lena mientras que el hombre platicaba tranquilamente con la mujer durante el trayecto. El se llamaba Allen y venía desde Inglaterra junto a su compañera de nombre Jessica o como él lo abreviada, Jess, por motivos vacacionales.

-vamos Jess, todas las mujeres dicen eso " _hay mi ensalada está muy buena y no puedo creer como tú puedes descuidar tu cuerpo de esa manera"-_ dijo imitando la Voz aguda de una mujer sacándome una carcajada -pero toooodas son unas mentirosas…- veo como ella rueda sus ojos divertida.

-Allen, no por que sea saludable tiene que saber mal…- le regaña -no entiendo cómo puedes tener ese cuerpo con toda la porquería qué comes-

-así que tus amigas hablaron bien de mi y mi cuerpo ese día en la piscina eh…- se gana un golpe de parte de la mujer tras eso.

-Eres todo un caso…-

Me sorprendo al ver la naturalidad de estas personas, son muy amables y divertidas, pero son como un matrimonio con problemas, solo que estos discuten por puras tonterías, sacando una pregunta de mi boca que los deja sorprendidos por un momento.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- la mirada incomoda de los dos me responde que me había equivocado -oh… perdónenme, es que sinceramente, pareciera y yo…- el hombre suelta una carcajada.

-no, no, no solo somos eh… compañeros de trabajo…- dice mirando a la mujer.

-además… yo tengo novio- responde la mujer.

-eso es verdad, y me sorprende el que te haya dejado venir sin ningún reclamo- le dice el.

-bueno, le dije que eras gay- no pude evitar reírme.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita el -fua… la reacción que debió haber tenido al escucharlo-

-no, en verdad ya se lo esperaba de ti- vuelvo a reír, la situación cada vez se pone más revuelta.

-ehem… mejor hablemos de otra cosa… ¿les parece?- termino diciendo Allen.

En ese momento siento un leve ronquido a mi lado y no es nadie más que mi amiga Lena que duerme pesadamente apoyada en la puerta del vehículo, bueno supongo que después de todo un día conduciendo, y además chocar el carro hace que a cualquiera le den ganas de cerrar los ojos por un rato… y sigo molesta aún por lo que hizo, así que menos mal que está dormida.

-y dinos… ¿Ángela, no?- yo asiento a la pregunta de Jess -¿a qué te dedicas?-

-bueno pues…- me acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja -soy doctora, de la clínica de Zúrich para ser exacta-

-¡de verdad! ¿oíste Allen? Tenemos a toda una profesional en nuestro vehículo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-a una bastante guapa, además- ¡¿Qué?! Espera… ¿acabo de escuchar lo que creo?, Es decir de todas maneras, puede ser un cumplido cualquiera, supongo que se lo dice a muchas más… pero no puedo evitar que se me suban un poco los colores por eso…

-¡Allen!- le alega la mujer golpeándole el brazo.

-¡esta bien!- dijo riendo -pero eso sí explica las ojeras que tienes…- se gana un segundo golpe.

-agh… perdónalo, el señor aquí presente no conoce muy bien la curva…- me dice Jess.

-pero si muy bien "las curvas"-

-Paciencia…- bufo Jess golpeándose la frente.

Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la compañera de ese hombre se había quedado dormida tranquilamente dejándonos solo a nosotros dos despiertos, al parecer tanto trasnochar en el hospital hace que a uno se le haga más complejo dormir en la noche.

-vaya- menciona el hombre mirando por el espejo -al parecer no soy el único despierto- dijo viéndome, yo me acomodo y me restriego los ojos.

-si bueno, ya sabes cómo somos los doctores, un literalmente "trabajo de tiempo completo"- el ríe amigablemente.

-créeme que te entiendo- me dice.

-¿tu también amaneces trabajando?-

-si… a veces paso DIAS sin dormir… creo que una ves fueron 5 días seguidos- menciono para mi sorpresa.

-espera ¡¿5 días?!- le digo casi despertando a las demás -y… ¿a qué te dedicas?- el se tensa repentinamente.

-eh… ¿yo? Esto…- lo veo algo nervioso, está actuando bastante extraño -soy… ¡Bar tender!- … espera ¿Qué?.

-¿y pasaste esos 5 días preparando tragos?- le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-eh… no, no qué va, solo las noches, pero luego… ammm… tenía que ir a reparar coches a la tienda de mi primo… La…¡Larry!- el me mira con una sonrisa.

-eh… okey- le digo nada más.

-pero ya dejémonos de hablar de trabajo en estas vacaciones linda- ese linda me rebota en la cabeza… -y dime ¿a dónde se dirigen?-

-eh… vamos a ver a unos amigos que no veíamos hace bastante…- miento, no le iba a decir que era una reunión de los antiguos miembros de overwatch.

-Doc. Tendrá que darme la ubicación si quiere que la lleve…- dice sonriendo.

-oh… si, si lo siento- suelto avergonzada por mi respuesta anterior -nos dirigimos a la cabaña Wild Honey en la montaña…-

-¿Kristal Fluss?- termina el para mi sorpresa.

-¿c...como?- intento decir.

-¡pues nosotros vamos a la misma parte!- dijo soltando una risa.

Yo me río ante como lo dice, pero algo no encaja…

-pero tuviste que haber estado en Overwatch para saber de eso…- se vuelve a tensar.

-oh… esto, yo y Jess somos los… ¡empleados!- yo lo miro sospechosamente ocasionando que me acerque mucho a su cara.

-¿seguro?...- le digo casi pegando mi nariz con la de el, haciendo que tenga que detener el auto a un lado.

-si…si doctora- me dice levantando levemente las manos sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara -apropósito, ¿Ya le dije que se ve más hermosa de cerca?- será… hijo de p…, Tuve que apartar mi cara sonrojada y esconderla como pude bajo la oscuridad del asiento trasero, ocasionando que el muy gracioso volviera a reírse -vamos Ángela ¿te puedo llamar así verdad?- solo le asiento de mala gana -no es que sea la primera ves que alguien te lo dice- " _sin solo supieras"_ pienso -okey… si te sientes incomoda por eso, podemos hablar de otra cosa, ya que, de todas maneras estaremos despiertos probablemente toda la noche – eso me lo dijo con un tono más serio, y honesto que sus bromas que soltó durante el camino. Suelto un suspiro y le respondo.

-¿sabes que? Tienes razón- le sonrió -g…gracias- le digo algo ¿tímida? ¿Por qué tartamudeo?.

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?- me pregunta.

-por habernos recogido… s.. se me había olvidado decírtelo- el me sonríe.

-de nada Doc.- yo le sonrió igualmente -aun que espero una recompensa al final del camino…- dijo con una voz grave de "caza recompensas del oeste", no pude evitar reírme tapando mi boca con mis manos para evitar hacer ruido. Creo que no será un viaje tan malo después de todo…

Y así fue como nos pasamos toda la noche hablando de varios temas, la mayoría sacados de lo profesional como el trabajo a unos más inmaduros y completamente tontos. Él me había hecho sacar muchas risas y en varias ocasiones casi despertando a Lena o a Jess, pero no podía evitarlo, podía hablar de cualquier cosa súper seria y el la convertía en una broma, y a decir verdad a veces se siente bien hablar con alguien no por que te necesita o lo requiere, si no por que simplemente quiere hablar contigo y pasar un rato, y para ser alguien que conozco desde solo unas horas parecía que nos conocíamos desde siempre, lo malo, ya no me llamo más por "Linda" o alguno de sus halagos que había soltado durante el camino, pero ¿eso no debería ser bueno?

Llego un momento en que me quedé dormida en el camino, extrañamente me encontraba bastante feliz, a pesar de que ya saben… el auto y el largo viaje… no evitaron que pudiera quedarme dormida tranquilamente, aunque creo que todo influyó en Allen, pero no lo quiero admitir.

Me encontraba en mis sueños felizmente, hasta que una voz o mejor dicho un grito me hizo despertar de un salto…

-¡Ángela, llegamos!- yo despierto de manera acelerada y asustada, hasta que veo a Lena a mi lado sacudiendo mi brazo.

-Lena…- le digo adormecida -con que me movieras un poco bastaba…-

-lo siento… es que, ¡estoy emocionada! A pasado tanto tiempo- me dijo haciendo exageradas expresiones.

-yo también lo estoy…- le digo con una sonrisa, para luego levantarme. Al salir del vehículo me encuentro con que ni Allen o Jess estaban en el vehiculo -uh… Lena ¿Dónde estan…?-

-¿nuestros pilotos?- me dijo sacándome una sonrisa -pues… dijeron que iban a saludar a unos amigos y que probablemente los encontraríamos arriba. Además el hombre se llevó nuestras cosas para a la cabaña- me dijo.

-¿enserio? Vaya…- ella me mira pícaramente.

-¿no habrán tu y el…?- en un principio no entendí a qué se refería hasta que la horrible idea me llega a la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lena! ¡¿Cómo piensas eso?!- le digo casi ahorcándola.

-no lo sé… pero supe que pasaron la noche juntitos…- dijo mientras movía las cejas.

-eh… si, conversando- le digo en la obviedad, cosa que ella al parecer no entiende.

-mmmm… ¿pero te gusta?- suelta Lena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lena lo acabo de conocer anoche! Y solo fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí, fin de la historia- le digo comenzando mi camino a la cabaña fingiendo estar irritada, ya que no puedo enojarme con ella, aún que eso nunca lo sabría.

Lo primero que hago al pisar el primer escalón es ver una subida bastante alta y notoriamente agotadora, Lena y yo nos miramos sin creerlo.

-Lena tú puedes subir tele transportándote, si quieres puedes…- me interrumpe.

-¿y dejarte subir sola? ¡ni hablar! Solo tengamos cuidado con caernos, bueno tú, ja…- suspiro, pero bueno es muy bonito de su parte.

Comenzamos a subir y lo primero que vimos fue un cartel que decía "cabaña Wild Honey a 1 km." Quizá no era tanto, pero considerando que era en subida y que hacía bastante frío, el viaje probablemente no sería placentero. Aún que lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los hermosos paisajes que se podían ver, si estábamos recién subiendo, pero ya nos encontrábamos en una zona alta, donde podíamos apreciar la hermosa vista de las montañas nevadas y la ciudad de Davos, la cual con sus congeladas calles y techos color café daba una sensación de bien estar a pesar de todo el frío, quizá en estos días bajemos a la ciudad, aún que pensándolo bien… no quisiera volver a subir a la cabaña. A la mitad del trayecto había un mirador con unos bancos para poder sentarse y sacarse fotos, el día apenas comenzaba y teníamos una vista del amanecer increíble, tiñendo todo el horizonte de un color amarillento mesclado con la belleza natural del lugar, era el momento ideal para sacar fotos.

-increíble… ¿Lena ya viste el paisaje?- digo tocando su hombro sin dejar de mirar.

-como no hacerlo…- dijo igual de maravillada que yo. Entonces me acuerdo que traigo conmigo una cámara fotográfica.

-de acuerdo Lena- le digo -posa para una fotografía- le hago unas señas con las manos y preparo mi cámara para sacar la foto de Lena y detrás todo ese hermoso paisaje, pero veo algo en la cámara antes de sacar la foto que me deja algo extrañada.

-eh… ¿Ángela? No podré por siempre sabes…- me dice llamando mi atención.

-Que extraño… podría jurar haber visto ¡AAAAHH!- grito al escuchar una fuerte explosión seguida de una figura volando por los aires y cayendo encima de mí.

-agh…- me quejo sobándome la cabeza -¿pero que caraj…?-

-¡buenos días señorita!- me dice un hombre delgado y cabello quemado que se encontraba sobre mi estómago.

-¿Q…quien eres tú?- le digo extrañada.

El estaba apunto de responderme hasta que una voz nos interrumpe.

-¡Junkrat!- grita una voz femenina la cual reconozco inmediatamente.

-espera… ¿Satya? (Symmetra)- digo al verla subir junto con Pharah la hija de la capitana Anna Amari.

-¡Ángela!- corre a abrazarme -¡a pasado bastante!- me dijo.

-si bueno, ya sabes el trabajo de doctora me a mantenido un poco ocupada…-

-¿solo un poco?- dice Lena a mi lado.

-¡Tracer! ¡tu también!- ahora es ella quien recibe el fuerte abrazo de Satya.

-Que hay doctora Ziegler- me dice Pharah con el típico saludo militar, haciendo que ruede los ojos.

-por favor Pharah, dime Ángela…- le digo ofreciéndole mi mano para saludarla, la cual recibe sin problemas.

-es bueno verlas por aquí- dijo la egipcia.

-A ustedes también, no esperaba verlas por aquí- menciono.

-si bueno, mi madre me invitó y dijo que podía traer a unos amigos conmigo, y ahí lo tienes- dijo señalando a Symmetra y a ese extraño hombre el cual estaba recibiendo los reclamos de parte de ella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que habíamos hablado Jamison?! ¡nada de explosiones por resto del viaje!- le grita.

-¡pero pastelito! ¡no pude evitarlo!- dijo emocionado, contrarrestando completamente la actitud de Symmetra.

-eh, Satya ¿el es tu primo lejano o algo?- le pregunta Lena al verlos.

-¿Qué? O no, nada de eso…- nos responde -es mi novio…-

-¿T… tu novio?- le digo aún sin creerlo, es decir, no tiene nada de malo… ¿pero el?.

-¡así es, señoritas! ¡así que este pedazo de delicioso salmón está ocupado!- nos dijo refiriéndose a el -¡ahora, una carrera hasta la cima! ¡los veré arriba!- dijo esto último dándole un beso en la mejilla a Symmetra y luego salir corriendo por las escaleras.

-eh Satya… no quiero que pienses mal o algo…- intento decirle -pero el…- ella suelta un suspiro de ¿enamorada?.

-lo se… esta un poco loco- nosotras 3 nos miramos preguntándonos "¿Solo un poco?" -pero te terminas encariñando…- dijo mirándolo con una cara boba.

-si tu lo dices…- le responde Lena.

-¿Qué hay de ti Pharah? ¿algún hombre a podido conquistar tu corazón?- le digo levantando las cejas.

-N…no que va, lo único que me importa es el trabajo- nos dijo seria.

-pues quien sabe…- interrumpe Tracer -quizá, arriba se encuentre tu príncipe…-

-no lo intenten- dice Symmetra -eh intentado que salga con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo… pero la "señora trabajo" no quiere- dijo mirando a la egipcia.

-me recuerda a alguien…- dijo Lena mirándome de reojo.

Bah… ni que yo fuera muy obsesionada con mi trabajo…

Seguimos subiendo por la nevada montaña, las 4 íbamos hablando de temas aleatorios, nos reunamos bastante, incluso Pharah, quien ya había tomado mas confianza y dejado su trabajo a un lado, al igual que yo.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y por fin pudimos ver la gran cabaña Wild Honey; es de un color café claro y un techo de color café oscuro, todo hecho de madera, tenía 2 pisos separados por una gran altura, además de un sótano, también unos ventanales separados en varios cuadrados lo cual le daba un toque más hogareño, y lo más notorio, el gran tamaño que está tenía, lo cual me hacía preguntarme ¿de verdad eso es una cabaña?.

-Wow…- dijimos todas en conjunto.

-supongo que eso compensa la subida…- dijo Lena.

-definitivamente…- le responde Symmetra.

Afuera nos encontramos con la agradable sorpresa de que Reinhardt y Jack (soldado 76) se encontraban conversando mientras que este último se encontraba fumando tranquilamente un cigarro.

Me acerqué queriendo abrazar a Jack, y así lo hice, dejándolo sorprendido por eso. El solo me responde rodeando mi cuello con uno de sus brazos y diciendo…

-es bueno verte de nuevo Ángela- dice frío como siempre.

-veo que no has cambiado nada Jack…- le digo ante su helada respuesta, muy diferente a la de Reinhardt…

-¡Doctora Ziegler!- me grita el gigante hombre para luego tomarme y abrazarme fuertemente dejándome casi sin aire.

-si… a… mi… también me… alegra… verte- alcanzo a decir.

-¡mírese usted! ¡Tal y como la recuerdo!-

-¿Cómo haz estado Reinhardt?- le pregunto.

-ah… todo ha ido muy bien, y más ahora, ¡me encuentro muy emocionado por esta reunión!- dijo sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.

-¡todos lo estamos!- sale Lena.

-bien… ¿Por qué no entran para ver la cabaña?- nos dice Jack -de seguro les gustará…- tras eso nos abre la puerta dándonos paso a la enorme casa, la cual si bien lucía increíble desde fuera, por dentro era 1000 veces mejor; tenía mucho espacio, cortinas blancas, alfombras verdes y cafés, una gran chimenea, reservas de vino, lujosos sofás, muchos baños y habitaciones, una cocina hecha casi en su totalidad de madera, cosa que no le quitaba el poder verse lujosa, pero lo que más se hacía notar, era que detrás de todo, había una gran habitación separada por vidrio que daba paso a una tentadora piscina de agua caliente, por lo menos para unas 30 personas, todo esto decorado con flores, cuadros, mesitas de noche, entre otras decoraciones.

Adentro saludamos a caras conocidas, como a la capitana Amari la cual no saluda dulcemente, sobre todo a su hija dejándola en vergüenza. También nos encontramos a Jesse Mcree, a Mei la cual nos saludo más emocionada que nadie, a Torbjörn, a Winston el que vestía un enorme smoking, lo que me causo una leve risa, y finalmente a Lucio, un amigo de Mei, el cual parecía ser alguien muy amable, además de famoso, ya que luego nos dimos cuenta de que el era el famoso "Dj Croac", lo que hizo a Tracer correr a pedirle un autógrafo y una foto.

Luego, Winston comenzó a asignar las habitaciones para cada uno, lo que llevo unos minutos. Cada cuarto era individual, lo cual me desilusiono ya que esperaba pasar las noches con Lena, como en los viejos tiempos, pero que podía hacer yo. Luego de eso el mismo Winston nos dio algunas normas y nos mostró que habían unos robots mayordomos, los cuales atenderían todas las necesidades… espera ¿robots?... ¿no se suponía que Allen y Jess iban a trabajar aquí? No unos robots…

-eh, ¿Winston?- le pregunto a lo cual el voltea a verme -¿aquí… alguna persona va a trabajar o algo?- el suelta una leve carcajada.

-¡ja! Hay Ángela… no podría haber puesto a cargo gente sabiendo que esto es una reunión de los antiguos miembros de una organización secreta… eso habría sido muy peligroso- me responde, yo quedo como piedra por un momento.

-¿Qué…?- digo en voz baja ¿Qué rayos era esos dos entonces?.

-ehem…- un carraspeó nos hace darnos la vuelta.

-oh no…- dijo soldado 76.

-Talon…- bufo Anna Amari.

Y en efecto ahí se encontraban los miembros de Talon, con Gabriel Reyes en el frente como el único ex-miembro de Overwatch, los demás pues… sus invitados.

La francotiradora Widowmaker, Sombra la Hacker Mexicana, Doomfist… ¿ese tipo no estaba en prisión?.

Pero lo peor fue cuando miro más atrás, y me encuentro a nadie más que a Allen y a su compañera Jess mirándonos con una sonrisa… ¿C…como pude ser tan ciega?.

-hola de nuevo Angela- me dice Allen.

 **Y bueno…. Al final esto quedó como un two-shot ya que o si no se alargaría mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones y reviews que es lo que un escritor más aprecia y motiva ( a menos de que sean insultos…)**

 **Un saludo a todos, feliz año nuevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda y última parte de este Two-shot.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron la primera parte se les agradece de verdad el que le hayan dado la oportunidad a este fic, y un saludo gigante a los que vienen de mi otro fic "A Certain Romance".**

 **Los dejo con la segunda parte:**

-¿Se conocen?- le pregunta Gabriel a Allen.

-oh, claro que…- no lo quería escuchar Mas, no a ese mentiroso agente de Talon.

-¡no!- interrumpo fuertemente -¡no nos conocemos para nada!- digo furiosa, a lo que Tracer me mira algo extrañada pero entendiendo mi comportamiento hacia el.

Veo como Allen baja la mirada, no triste, más bien como si no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo, y que seguía sonriendo ahora de una forma más burlona ¡como quería lanzarme sobre el para estrangularlo!.

-eh… ¿Doc?- me dice Reinhardt tocándome el hombro, al voltear me doy cuenta como todos me miraban totalmente confundidos -¿a qué se deben tantos gritos?- me pregunta el hombre del martillo.

-¡nada!- el retrocede asustado -ehem… es decir… nada Reinhardt- digo calmadamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡esa mujer es una bomba!- grita Junkrat a mis espaldas.

-¡Jamison!- le alega Symmetra dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-uh… lo siento preciosa – le responde abrazándola fuertemente.

Pero después de todo este tema de ¡MENTIRAS! Ehem… "verdades y reencuentros" todos nos fijamos en como Jack va donde Gabriel lentamente, con los puños cerrados esperando cualquier acción del mexicano, pero este permanece calmado y estático.

-no creas que no se lo que tramas…- apunta acusadoramente Soldado 76 a Reaper.

-¿tramando? Por favor… estoy aquí por lo mismo que ustedes- le responde a lo cual Jack solo mantiene su posición sin creerle ni una palabra.

-¿y esperas que nada más te creamos Gabriel?- le dice Anna en un tono más suave como de costumbre.

-pues…- todos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver como Reaper se sacaba la máscara y nos deja ver la cara del antiguo Gabriel Reyes, la cual se notaba que tenía el peso de los años sobre el -¿ven? Sin secretos, sin planes anexos y sin… ehem…- carraspea hacia sus compañeros -¿les importaría chicos?- los demás miembros de Talon sueltan sus armas, las cuales eran más de las que todos creíamos que podían guardar, sobre todo de Widowmaker en ese… ¿traje?.

-ugh, ya está todo Gabriel- le dice Sombra moviendo las manos.

-aun no… ¿Amélie?- dice refiriéndose a la francotiradora la cual bufa y termina sacando una última pistola de quién sabe dónde y la deja en el suelo junto con la enorme cantidad de otras armas -bien… ¿Esto será suficiente prueba de nuestra pacifica estadía con ustedes?- nos pregunta.

-para mi parece suficiente- dice Anna mirando a Jack.

-no te confíes Anna…- el mira directamente a Gabriel -los tendré en la mira- dijo activando por accidente su visor.

-¡oh vamos! Esto parece un funeral… ¿no estamos para pasarlo bien- dice Sombra cortando el incómodo momento.

-estoy de acuerdo con la bonita señorita…- le dice Mcree guiñándole el ojo, ganándose una risita de la Hacker.

-todos tienen razón- habla Winston. Mientras yo… pues, no le había sacado la mirada asesina a ese tal Allen, el cual se había escondido detrás de su compañero Doomfist, más le vale…

-¡no sé ustedes, pero toda esta charla hace que esa piscina me llame cada vez más!- dijo Junkrat quitándose la ropa delante de todos quedando solo en unos pantaloncillos con patitos. Symmetra le tapó los ojos a todas las mujeres que pudo, supongo que era algo de "cuidar a su hombre".

-primera ves que ese lunático dice algo cuerdo- dice Pharah riéndose, pero luego se da cuenta como todos, especialmente los hombres se le quedan viendo -¡no esperen que me desnude como lo hizo el también!- se escucho un "bu…" de parte de todos.

Yo ya había apartado la mirada del mentiroso de Allen, ¿había exagerado con. El? ¡claro que no! Se lo había buscado, y si se preocupa por su bien estar, que no se le ocurra aparecerse frente a mi…

-¿Angela?- me pregunta Lena sacándome de mis agresivos pensamientos -es una pena lo de ellos dos… de verdad parecían buenas personas- yo suspiro.

-lo se… es un ¡un!-

-¿idiota? ¿estúpido? ¿Mentiroso? ¿falso? ¿cretino? ¿apuesto…?-

-¡Si!- espera… ¿Qué? -¡eso último no! Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como el- Lena ríe fuertemente haciendo que me ponga a perseguirla, lo cual obviamente termino en una derrota para mí.

Ya después nos fuimos la mayoría de nosotros a nuestras habitaciones para ponernos el traje de baño, menos mal que Winston puso en la carta que lo empacáramos.

Me puse un traje de baño de una pieza color blanco con detalles dorados. Me siento… desnuda, no puedo salir así. Finalmente me pongo una bata del mismo color del traje sobre el, quizá me la quite al llegar a la piscina.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación, me encuentro con Lena, Symmetra y Pharah las tres en traje de baño, mi amiga Inglesa llevaba uno color naranjo de dos partes, Pharah tenía uno color Azul oscuro, parecido al mío, además también llevaba una bata como yo, finalmente Satya tenía uno Negro con azul, la parte de abajo era más como un short apretado y la de arriba normal.

Todas nos dirigimos a la piscina, al llegar ahí nos fijamos de que todos los invitados estaban ahí, algunos bañándose, otros en las reposeras, Mcree con Sombra compartiendo un trago en la bonita barra que se encontraba al lado de la piscina, y Jack estaba preparando unas hamburguesas con ¿Gabriel? Okey eso es raro…

-¡querida!- sale Junkrat de la piscina todo mojado para abrazar a Symmetra la cual grita y ríe desesperadamente al sentir como su novio la dejaba empapada. Era sorprendentemente algo tierno de ver.

-¡guau Satya, mi chica! ¡te ves explosiva en ese traje de baño!- veo como mi amiga se sonroja ante tal comentario -¡a que esperas! ¡vamos a la piscina! El agua está caliente…- dijo riendo.

-ya que Jamison… me dejaste toda mojada- todas nosotras se le quedamos mirando -¡mal pensadas!- finalmente ellos dos fueron antes lo suyo dejándome a mí y a Pharah ya que Lena corrió a pedirle una hamburguesa a Jack el cual le respondió un seco "aun les falta".

-debe sentirse bien…- dijo Pharah a lo cual no entendí.

-¿el que?- le respondo.

-pues ya sabes… todos ustedes juntos, los antiguos miembros de Overwatch juntos. Supongo que desde hace tiempo no se veían- yo suspiro.

-si solo supieras…- digo mirando a Reinhardt compartiendo una botella de cerveza con Torbjörn -lamento que no hayas alcanzado a estar con nosotros- le digo sabiendo que en el momento en que ella iba a ser parte de Overwatch, este se disolvió.

-no hay problema, seguiré haciendo este mundo mejor, y ustedes siempre serán mi inspiración…- su respuesta me saca una sonrisa.

-¡oigan chicas!- grita Lucio -¡están en una piscina! ¡sáquense la batas!- el Brasileño recibió el apoyo de la demás gente pidiendo que nos atreviéramos a quitarnos las batas, yo estaba muy nerviosa, nunca fui de las que mostraban mucho, y al parecer Pharah tampoco.

-okey Ángela… supongo que estamos en confianza ¿no?- me dice la egipcia para relajarme un poco.

-supongo que tienes razón…- entonces las dos nos decidimos a quitarnos la bata ganando nos una celebración de parte de todos -nunca cambian…- me dije sonriendo, hasta que escucho el típico silbido de alguna parte de la piscina y me encuentro con que fue nadie más que Allen en una esquina junto a Widowmaker y Jess -Allen…- aprieto los puños ¡¿Cómo se atreve a…?! Espera, ¿ese es su cuerpo? Oh… con esa gruesa ropa de invierno no se nota lo fuerte que… ¡agh! ¡¿Pero que rayos pienso?!.

-Angela cierra la boca- me molesta Lena.

-muy graciosa…- le digo.

Entonces con Pharah nos decidimos por ir a meternos en la piscina caliente, dentro de esta se encontraba Junkrat y Satya lanzándose agua, también Mei con Lucio sentados en la orilla calmadamente, y finalmente Doomfist en una esquina de esta solo, no pude evitar sentir una extrañeza al meterme en la piscina con el, pero bueno, es una tontería al fin y al cabo, se supone que Talon está pacíficamente compartiendo un tiempo… con los ex miembros de overwatch.

Al entrar a la piscina siento como mi piel eriza al sentir el agua caliente, de verdad lo necesitaba. Deje a Pharah un rato y me quedé sola apoyada a una pared de la piscina, siento que casi podría quedarme dormida, claro si no estuviera Junkrat gritando como un demente ¡espera! Es un demente…

La situación de bienestar se me va repentinamente al ver algo que no me esperaba, y es nada más que Pharah hablando amistosamente con Doomfist ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿será el agua caliente?, Me pregunto, es decir, con suerte puedo tenerlos bajo el mismo techo, pero al parecer mi amiga egipcia puede entablar conversación cómodamente con ellos, aunque se ven felices… bueno, eso no quita el hecho de que el siga siendo un criminal y un asesino que…

Alguien toca mi hombro.

-¿podemos hablar?- escucho una voz a mis espaldas, demonios, conozco esa voz.

-Tu…- le digo mirándolo con furia.

Veo como el entra a la piscina y se pone a una distancia prudente de mi. ¿Qué rayos se creía? ¿me mentía de esa manera y después cree que va a poder arreglar las cosas hablando?, Claro que no.

-hey… te quería hablar acerca de esa pequeña mentira que te dije, ya sabes…-

-¿pequeña? ¡¿Pequeña?!- le grito -¡no esperes que escuche una sola palabra más de alguien como tú!- el me mira no muy serio.

-oh vamos preciosa ¡sabía cómo te pondrías si te decía en ese momento!- me dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-no… me vuelvas a decir preciosa…- le digo apretando los puños ¡agh, su conducta me estaba desesperando!.

-hey… tú sabes que a los dos nos gusto conversar durante esa noche, las cosas fluyeron como si fuéramos los mejores amigos desde siempre- me dijo.

-¡nunca sería la amiga de alguien como tú!- le reclamó molesta.

-¡oh vamos! No puedes pensar eso solo por el simple hecho de que yo…- lo interrumpo.

-¿seas parte de Talon?- el mira hacia abajo, de verdad estaba enojada, además de las altas temperaturas y el vapor en el ambiente no ayudaban para que mi enfado no se notara.

-¡si! No puedes juzgar a alguien solo por eso ¿acaso se notó en el camino? ¿importo que sea parte de Talon?- yo no sé qué responder ¡obviamente no importo en ese momento! Pero, en ese momento no sabía que el era esa clase de persona.

-por favor, aléjate de mi- digo finalmente -y hazme el favor de no hablarme hasta que el viaje termine y no te vuelva a ver nunca más- veo como el cambia su cara, no a una enojada, más bien a una cansada o agotada, entonces el me mira una última vez y se va ¿quizá fui muy dura?.

Luego de esa discusión no me sentí muy bien "genial" pensé, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿no debería darme lo mismo?. Salgo de la piscina con una toalla para secarme y me dirijo a una mesa cercana de donde estaba Jack con Gabriel cocinando, al llegar me doy cuenta de que estaban hablando como si nada nunca hubiese pasado entre ellos dos.

-entonces yo le dije "puedes llevarte los cohetes X-T8" y adivina que me responde- le dice Soldado a Reaper.

-¿Qué?- dijo el muy enganchado en la conversación.

-"preferiría estar muerto que comprar esa basura tuya" ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- me da risa al verlos reaccionar tan dramáticamente.

-¡ja! ¡que estúpido! ¿no te molestaría que lo agregara a mi lista?- ambos ríen fuertemente para que luego Jack ponga su atención en mi.

-oh Ángela, no te vi ahí ¿quieres una hamburguesa?- me pregunta dando vuelta las mismas hamburguesas en la parrilla.

-oh, no gracias Allen…- ellos dos se me quedan mirando -¡es decir Jack!- me corrijo poniéndome roja, ¡agh! otro motivo más para odiarlo.

-em… esta bien….- dijo finalmente Jack levantando los hombros.

Gabriel se me queda mirando un momento.

-ya dime la verdad Doc ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- la pregunta de el me sorprende, su bien es de Talon no es un mentiroso como Allen, bueno si un traidor… pero eso es historia para otro día –ya sabes, por qué los vi algo tensos en la piscina-

Yo suelto un bufido, no quería pelear con nadie más.

-no… el solo me trajo hasta aquí, ya que mi auto sufrió un accidente- le respondo.

-ugh ¿Qué acaso ese chico no puede ir a ningún lado sin meter la pata en algo?- dice mirando a Allen. Me sorprendo ante la actitud de Gabriel ¿no era el aquel ser que devoraba las almas de lo inocentes y etc.? Pues no lo demostraba.

-me recuerda un poco a ti y a Mcree en sus tiempos de alumno y maestro- dijo Jack riendo.

-ni me lo recuerdes…- bufo Gabriel mirando como su ex alumno coqueteaba con sombra.

-pues al parecer una de las tuyas estaría encantada de aprender los "conocimientos" que le diste- le dice Soldado.

-ese es su problema, aún que si quiere algo con sombra… espero que tenga mucha paciencia…- no pudimos evitar reírnos ¿Quién diría que volvería a reírme con esos dos otra ves?.

 **5 horas después.**

El día paso casi en su mayoría dentro de esa parte de la casa, hasta que llegó el punto en que nos dimos cuenta de que ya había anochecido y desde afuera se podía ver cómo la nieve de una tormenta chocaba contra el vidrio. En estos momentos estoy muy agradecida de no estar ahí afuera.

Eran las 8 Pm y al parecer las montañas que nos rodean hacen que la noche llegué un poco antes de lo esperado. Todos nos encontrábamos en el living de la cabaña frente a una gran chimenea que era nuestra principal fuente de calor, eso y las tasas de chocolate caliente. Algunos estaban sentados en los grandes y cálidos sofás de piel ya sea yo, Jack, Gabriel y en el otro sofá la mayoría de los miembros de Talon excepto Allen.

Hablando de ¡Basura!... Ehem… de Allen, el se encontraba tocando el piano que había en la cabaña mientras que Jess tocaba la guitarra que Gabriel a regañadientes le había prestado. Ambos tocaban la canción "Yellow Submarine" de los Beatles, dándole un toque más cómico a el ambiente, además de que en el momento de llegar al coro todos la cantaban fuertemente, claro, menos yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Doc?- me pregunta Mcree que se encontraba sentado en el suelo abrazando a sombra de la cintura mientras que está cargaba su cabeza en su hombro, ambos tenían la espalda tapada por una manta de polar -¿no me gusta cantar?-

-oh no, nada de eso- le dije -es por que… amm…- intentaba pensar en algo, no le iba a decir "pasa que odio al que toca el piano :p" -no… no me gusta la canción- el se me queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-usted es un monstruo…- dijo fingiendo dramatismo.

Hasta yo me sentía un monstruo ¡a todo el mundo le gusta esa pegajosa y maldita canción! Y yo solo para no perder el orgullo digo eso, bien hecho Angela.

Habían terminado la canción y todos aplaudieron y pedían otra a lo cual ellos sin problemas comenzaron a tocar otra para variar.

Entonces Satya va a sentarse a mi lado mientras que el demente de su novio jugaba una partida de cariocas junto a Lena, Lucio y Mei en el suelo ¿p…por lo menos sabía cómo se jugaba?.

-hey Angela- me dice Symmetra.

-veo que están pasando un buen rato- le digo mirando a los demás.

-ufff… si solo supieras, todos los días los paso trabajando y trabajando, así que venir aquí con ustedes y conocer a toda esta increíble gente es muy emocionante- yo sonrió ante tal comentario, no podía tener más razón -pero sabes quería hablar algo contigo…- digo levantando las cejas.

-de que quieres hablar…- le digo sospechando cualquier cosa.

-pues…- se acomoda en el asiento -¿puedes dejar de verlo con esa cara de boba eh ir a hablarle de una vez?- yo al principio no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-eh… ¿De qué estas hablando…?- pregunto.

-¡de Allen Angela! ¡te le quedas mmmmm….- le tapó la boca para evitar la vergüenza.

-¿estas loca? Nunca me fijaría en el- le digo enojada.

-entonces ¿Por qué te le quedas viendo?- me pregunta.

-¡solo estoy enojada por algo que ese mentiroso hizo!- le grito.

Ella se me queda mirando por un momento, en su expresión puedo ver que no me creyó ninguna palabra.

-ya lo veremos…- me responde calmada y con una sonrisa -aunque, si no le hablas ahora alguien te lo va a quitar...- dijo apuntando donde se encontraba Allen y veo que casi encima de este se encontraba Widowmaker sentada a su lado y poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Allen mientras los acariciaba.

-me encanta como lo tocas…- le dijo la chica azul a Allen ¡esa maldita y sus palabras con doble sentido!.

-¿enojada?- me dijo Satya interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Pffffff… ni si quiera me importa- le digo poniendo una cara "normal" -te lo digo Satya, no me gusta, "N-O"- digo recalcando lo último.

-y estas toda roja por que…-

-eh ¡es el chocolate caliente!- le alego -eh… creo que me están llamando, ¡adiós!- tuve que inventar eso para evitar que Symmetra siguiera haciéndome preguntas de esas, ya eh tenido suficiente con respecto a Allen por hoy, solo quiero distraerme un poco.

 **Dos hora después**

Esta noche, sentía como la cabeza me ardía, y no necesariamente de fiebre, si no más bien por que luego de esa charla con Symmetra, a ella no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decirle a Lena que me gustaba Allen ¡lo cual es totalmente mentira!... Pero además de eso, Lena se lo contó a Lucio, el a Mei y así pasando por cada persona de la sala ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¡todo el mundo estuvo tratando de darme consejos amorosos! ¡incluso el demente de Junkrat! Pero lo peor fue cuando a Lena se le ocurrió gritar… ¡si, literalmente gritar! Que me gustaba Allen, haciendo que todo los demás empezarán a gritar en conjunto "Mercy ama a Allen" una... Y otra… ¡y otra vez!. En fin… eso fue señal suficiente para escaparme de ahí, antes de que vieran lo roja que me encontraba.

Luego estuve la siguiente hora acostada en mi cama, mientras escuchaba música, lamentablemente no pude conciliar el sueño, uno: por los gritos en la otra sala y dos: por todo el lío ese con respecto a Allen.

Finalmente decidí tomarme una ducha en el baño de mi habitación, ego pasar por la cocina por una comida nocturna, además ya no se escuchaba a los demás hablar, así que probablemente se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones durmiendo.

Una vez me quite mi ropa, me meto dentro de la gigantesca bañera, dentro de esta había shampoo, jabón y todo lo necesario para hacer de esta una relajante y gustosa ducha, pero al momento de abrir la llave del agua, de esta no salió nada, solo una pequeña y fría gota, "genial…" pensé ¿acaso este día no paraba de empeorar?.

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo nuevamente mi pijama, me dirijo al lado de mi cama donde hay una especie de comunicador que según Winston era para hablar con los droides que se encargan de las cosas de la cabaña.

Apreté unos botones y una voz robótica sono de la otra línea.

-¿diga?- se escucha decir a uno de los robots.

-eh… disculpa, pero temo que no tengo agua en mi ducha- le digo calmadamente, obviamente por dentro quería agarrar y golpear lo primero que se me ponga en frente.

-probablemente se deba/a que las bajas temperaturas congelaron/las cañerías del agua- dijo aclarando mi duda.

-oh… ya veo- le respondo -¿Pueden arreglarlo?-

-obviamente/pero tendremos que esperar/a que amanezca y que la tormenta se calme un poco- siento como se forma un tic en mi ojo -¿señorita?- cuelgo de forma bruta y siento que ahora sí que si el día no podía empeorar.

Pero ¿saben que? Esto no me lo va a ganar, después de todo cada bomba de agua posee un botón para aumentar la temperatura de las cañerías y así descongelarlas ¡las maravillas de la tecnología!.

Me pongo una chaqueta bastante gruesa pero sigo con el pantalón y la camisa de pijama, sin olvidar las pantuflas de conejo.

Me dirijo a una de las salidas de la casa que quedaba por la cocina ya que esta era la que más cerca estaba de la bomba de agua, justo al lado de la puerta de salida de hecho… ¡ja! Pan comido.

Al llegar a la cocina me doy cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba despierto, para ser exactos… Allen.

"Mierda" pienso al instante que lo veo ahí en la cocina, tranquilamente haciéndose algo de comer. Se notaba que se iba a ir a dormir cuando probablemente le entró hambre ya que estaba con unos bombachos parecidos a los míos y una musculosa negra. Bueno ya que, no le hablo y el no me habla… supongo que eso funcionará.

Entro a la cocina e inmediatamente Allen me escucha y se da vuelta para verme, pensé que iba a decirme alguna cosa o ponerme una cara, pero simplemente siguió con lo suyo, bueno… creo que si quería que me odiara lo logré al fin y al cabo.

Pase al otro lado de un mesón que separaba en dos lados la cocina pero que tenía espacios para poder pasar a cada lado, uno de esos espacios estaba entre la puerta de salida y Allen.

Al llegar a la puerta, me subo completamente el cierre de la chaqueta y me pongo la capucha de la misma, preparada para salir. Apenas abro la puerta una fuerte ventisca me llega directamente cerrando la puerta fuertemente y haciéndome resbalar hacia atrás. Ya esperaba el fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero Allen había lanzado rápidamente lo que tenia en las manos y alcanzo a atraparme por entre los brazos, inclusive el viento me manda directo contra el.

-eh… g…gracias- le digo intentando no mirarlo directamente.

-aham…- pronuncia el siguiendo con lo que hacía.

Cuando el se da la vuelta me tomo un tiempo para verlo, de verdad esa musculosa le venía bien… quizá no era alguien totalmente musculoso, pero si que tenía buen cuerpo…

"¿ACABO DE PENSAR ESO?" ¡claro que sí! Agh… solo impidió que me golpeara y ya, solo olvídalo Ángela, solo saldré con más cuidado y ya está.

Me dirijo nuevamente a la puerta de la cocina la cual abro rápidamente y salgo sintiendo la fuerza del frío viento en mi rostro, demonios que frío hacia, "vamos, solo será un momento y volveremos a tomarnos una ducha caliente" pensé.

Veo la bomba de agua a unos 2 metros de la casa, bastante cerca de hecho. Enciendo una linterna y me acerco con bastante dificultad a esta, una vez llego, me doy cuenta de que era bastante simple, está tenía a un costado el botón que transmitía calor a través de las tuberías para descongelarlas. Al apretarlo me doy cuenta de que no pasa nada, ya que el agua sigue sin asomarse por el indicador, espero unos minutos, o por lo menos los que podía aguantar en ese frío para ver si la bomba se solía demorar o algo, pero nada, ¿acaso faltaba algo más? Ya había hecho eso antes, y que yo sepa con apretar el condenado botón bastaba… agh, genial.

Volví a la cabaña, para encontrarme nuevamente con Allen que también se había preparado un café, espera… habían dos cafés sobre la mesa.

El me ve y abre los ojos de manera sorpresiva para levantarse eh ir donde estaba yo, tapada en nieve hasta las orejas.

-¿estas loca?- me dice quitándome la chaqueta y poniéndome una manta que había por ahí cerca, le habría dicho algo pero en ese momento no tenía el ánimo ni las fuerzas para hacerlo, sin mencionar que sentía que me congelaba por dentro. Luego, el me toma bajo mi voluntad en brazos y me lleva a la estufa, estaba tiritando y sinceramente sentir el calor del fuego era algo realmente reconfortante. El se va por un momento y llega con la taza de café que había visto antes en sus manos, el se agacha y me la da.

-ten…- me dice, yo me le quedo mirando a los ojos mientras él me ofrecía esa taza de café ¿Por qué rayos estaba haciendo eso? -hey, no estaré con el brazo estirado toda la noche- eso me hizo reaccionar y tomar la taza de café caliente.

-gracias, otra vez…- le digo tímida, el solo me ¿sonríe?.

El se sienta a en el suelo a mi lado, con el fuego dándonos calor, sonaba la música desde la pequeña radio de la cocina y el viento golpeaba contra las ventanas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y quizá debería sentir una tensión gigante al estar al lado de Allen, pero en realidad me sentía muy tranquila.

-bien…- dijo el rompiendo el silencio -ahora ¿me vas a explicar qué diablos estabas haciendo?- me pregunta, intenté no mirarlo directamente a la cara ya que aún me sentía algo incomoda a su lado.

-quizás… es demasiado estúpido… te reirías de mi- le dije apenada, de verdad que fue por una estupidez.

-¿demasiado estúpido? Bueno, una vez corrí una maratón con sandalias, ya que hacía mucho calor, no lo recomiendo- no pude evitar reírme de esa ridícula anécdota, ¿en qué rayos pensaba? ¿aerodinámica? -se… ¿te ríes eh?- en efecto no podía parar de reírme con tan solo imaginarme esa escena.

-lo… siento…- alcanzo a decir entre risas.

-¿ahora lo tuyo no se ve tan estúpido?- me pregunta, y bueno… quizá lo sigue siendo, pero ya que…

-yo… bueno… quería descongelar las cañerías… p…por que bueno, me quería dar una ducha antes de dormir- le digo tímida ante su reacción.

El se me queda mirando serio por un momento.

-pero, ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta mañana?- me pregunta.

Yo cierro los ojos, si que era algo ridículo, pero sentía que tenía que desahogarme, aún que sea con el.

-¡No lo sé, ¿Ok?!- le grito -¡siento que todo mi día a sido una pesadilla, nada me ha salido bien siendo un momento tan especial como este! ¡para que además en el momento en el que quiero terminar el día de una manera relajada, las MALDITAS TEMPERATURAS me salgan con esto!- le digo golpeando mi cabeza con su hombro.

Esperaba de todo, burlas, vergüenzas, reclamos, que el piense que era una demente, pero nunca espere que el levantará su brazo y rodeará mi cuello con el. Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-supongo que todos tenemos nuestros días Angela- dijo de manera honesta, lo cual me provoca apegarme más a el, disfrutando ese momento, que tenía que admitir, estaba siendo mejor que todo el día.

-Allen, yo…- no sabía cómo decirlo -lo siento… muchísimo…- unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos – nunca debí decirte todo eso, los insultos, criticarte y pensar todo eso de ti… d…de verdad no sabía cómo comportarme en esos momentos, tú eres de Talon yo de Overwatch, tu mentira, mis dudas, ¡y tú falta de seriedad! Hicieron de mi cabeza una tormenta, y yo…- el me calla poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-disculpa aceptada doc- dijo sonriendo -si te hace sentir mejor nunca e asesinado gatitos, o algo por el estilo estando en Talon- lo golpeo levemente en el hombro.

-idiota…- le digo riéndome de su inmadurez.

-quizá… pero un idiota que solucionará tu problema…- me dice levantando se y poniéndose su chaqueta.

-espera ¿Qué?- le digo parpadeando sin creérmelo.

-lo que escuchaste bonita- el se puso unas botas y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta.

-¿acaso te pegue la idiotez? ¿no viste como quede yo?- le reclamo ¿en qué rayos pensaba? -¡no, no, y no, Allen! Ya me tomaré una ducha normal mañana, ¡no tienes por qué…!- y… se fue.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi chaqueta y mi gorro y salí detrás de el, una molesta sensación paso por mi cuerpo al sentir nuevamente el viento helado y la nieve chocando contra mi rostro ¡¿acaso a los dos nos falta un tornillo?!.

Veo a Allen a unos pasos delante de mí avanzando hacia una pequeña casita hecha de lata, la cual no si quiera tenía puerta, un "¡Hey!" de mi parte fue suficiente para que el voltease a verme.

-Angela, ¡pero que demoni…-

-¡calla y avanza!- le digo tomándome de su brazo -¡supongo que ya sabes cómo arreglar el problema!- Le grito ya que era la única forma de escucharnos en esa tormenta.

-¡apretar el condenado botón no funcionó, ya que la bomba no tenía combustible!- me dijo y me golpeo mentalmente al escuchar eso -¡en esa pequeña bodega debería haber en teoría!- dicho eso entendí que debíamos apurarnos antes de congelarnos ahí mismo.

¡Decidido, somos idiotas!.

Nos movimos lo más rápido que pudimos a través de la nieve que nos llegaba casi a las rodillas, hasta que entramos a la bodega donde, efectivamente, había un bidón de gasolina. Tomamos la gasolina y nos dimos la media vuelta hacia la bomba de agua. Sentía como mi marcha junto con la de Allen se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta, pero no íbamos a detenernos, no ahora.

Una vez llegamos a la bomba de agua Allen abrió la tapa que se encontraba igual de congelada que las tuberías por lo que requirió esfuerzo de parte de el para abrirla pero finalmente lo pudo hacer, vertimos rápidamente la gasolina, cerramos el compartimiento con la misma tapa y Allen me dio el "honor" de presionar el botón, el cual para nuestra frustración solo hizo que la bomba emitiera un leve sonido y luego se apagase.

-agh… ¡funciona maldita sea!- grita Allen dándole un fuerte golpe a la bomba y logrando que está se ponga a andar. Los dos nos miramos aguantando nos las risas por la situación, pero el frío solo nos hacía pensar en una cosa, entrar a la cabaña.

Y así lo hicimos, literalmente abrimos la puerta y nos lanzamos dentro de la cabaña, cerramos la puerta y nos tiramos al suelo totalmente cansados uno al lado del otro. Nos detuvimos a mirarnos durante un momento, al hacerlo los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

-estas… loco ¿lo sabías?- le digo sin parar de reír.

-hey… tu me seguiste- me responde de la misma manera.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue quitarnos los fríos abrigos y las botas o en mi caso, pantuflas, para luego irnos a sentar al lado del fuego. Abrimos un paquete de galletas junto con unas tasas de café, y nos quedamos hablando sobre la tontería que acabábamos de hacer.

-puedes llamarme "tu héroe"- me dijo posando de forma ridícula.

-oh puedo suicidarme antes de llamarte así- le respondo.

-graciosa…- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

En ese punto me dije ¿Qué estaba pensando? Intentando alejar a alguien solo por que trabaja para otro engreído más, al fin y al cabo no lo podía juzgar por eso, y nunca debí hacerlo, ¿Qué si Allen era una buena persona? Quizá era la mejor que había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo, me sentía como la peor. Durante ese rato frente al fuego le seguía insistiendo sobre mi actitud con el durante todo el día, y sobre qué podía hacer para compensarlo, pero el solo continuaba diciendo que no importaba, ¡increíble! Me llegaba a enojar lo fácil que me había perdonado por haber sido una persona tan horrible con el. Aprendí que era alguien preocupado e inmaduro que a pesar de eso, sabía cómo actuar en todas la situaciones, supongo que eso le había ganado un puesto en Talon, pero es sólo que nunca pensé que alguien de ahí podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el mismo, y eso me lo dejaron claro dos personas hoy: Allen y Gabriel.

Este momento me recordó a la noche anterior cuando nos quedamos despiertos en el vehículo hablando, fue un momento muy agradable, probablemente lo echaré de menos cuando este viaje haya terminado, ya que Allen me dijo que una ves terminado este fin de semana debía partir de vuelta a Londres, en este momento envidio mucho a Lena…

-bueno…- le dije -supongo que es hora de irnos a nuestras habitaciones, no quiero que me vean con la persona que corrió una maratón con sandalias- lo molesto.

-y a mí con la señora ojeras de perro- responde riéndose.

-pues eso es por que TRABAJO, ¿Cuál es tu escusa?-

-¡hacía calor! ¿de acuerdo?- me dice moviendo sus manos dramáticamente.

Nos tomamos ese último momento para mirarnos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y por desgracia algo me impulso a abrazar a Allen fuertemente, lo que me ocasionó un sonrojo pero este aumento más cuando siento que el responde a mi abrazo. Estuvimos unos minutos así, hasta que por fin nos separamos y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación de forma silenciosa para que los demás no se despertarán, cuando llego, lo primero que veo es el reloj que marca las 4:00 AM lo que me hizo pensar si aún era necesaria esa ducha de agua caliente, pero finalmente me quedé dormida como un tronco apenas me acosté, lo que dejó nuestro esfuerzo y el haber pasado frío en vano, pero creo que todo eso condujo a algo mejor.

 **3 semanas después…**

Y volvemos al inicio, de nuevo en el trabajo de siempre, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde esas pequeñas vacaciones y probablemente se pregunten que fue de los siguientes días, bueno el resto de los días fueron de lo mejor, nos reímos mucho, ocurrieron muchas cosas como la fuerte repulsión de Reaper hacia la pareja de Mcree y Sombra que actuaban como unos completos enamorados, las noches de música que se me hicieron mucho mejor ya que Allen se ofreció a hacerme unas clases de piano, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Widowmaker, las veces que Jack nos levanto a las 6:00 AM por su costumbre militar, La extraña relación de amor/odio de parte de Satya y Junkrat, Lena coqueteándole a una incomoda Pharah, los absurdos bailes de Reinhardt y Torbjörn estando ebrios y finalmente la despedida: la cual estuvo llena de abrazos, lágrimas y apretones de manos. Nadie podía mentir, absolutamente todos aprendimos a divertirnos en esos 3 días que pasamos juntos, y aún que probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver en bastante tiempo, por lo menos nos quedamos con un mejor pensamiento mutuo que el que teníamos cuando Overwatch se disolvió, sin peleas ni diferencias, solo unos amigos pasando el buen rato.

Allen me había dado su número para poder mantenernos en comunicación, y así fue, hablábamos un montón tanto por llamadas como por mensajes, y aún que lo extrañaste bastante eso ayudaba bastante a mantener nuestra amistad igual de viva. Lena ya me había enviado bastantes fotos desde Londres junto con Allen, ella ya estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia el… y bueno, había estado insistiendo en que me vaya unos días a Inglaterra a según ella "estar con el amor de mi vida" pero le digo que mi trabajo seguía siendo lo primero, escondiendo las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, pero para que me voy a hacer ilusiones, probablemente el ya esté con alguien o simplemente el no me ve como algo más que una amiga, así que prefiero no decirle nada y mantener nuestra buena amistad.

-¡cobarde!- me grita Lena del otro lado del teléfono.

-no, no, agh… no es eso, es sólo que…- ella me interrumpe.

-¡que nada! ¡te da miedo decírselo!- me alega.

Sabía que en verdad era ese el problema que tenia, era poco probable que me correspondiera, además eso de relación a distancia no funcionaría ¿nunca lo hace, verdad?.

-si, esta bien… quizá sea eso- le digo a Lena.

-¡lo sabia!-

-pero tienes que entender, ¿y si él no siente lo mismo?- digo desanimada.

-¿Qué? ¡esta loco por ti!- grita emocionada.

-¿a si? ¿y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto extrañada.

-¿Cómo…? Uhm… pues ¡es obvio!- escucho como suelta una risa nerviosa.

Me golpeo la frente.

-sabes… suficiente de hablar de eso, y ahora que estamos ¿Cuándo piensas pagarme el auto, Lena?- le digo poniéndome sería.

-uh… eso, pues…- comienzo a escuchar como hace ruidos como si la señal se estuviera cortando -ups… n…no t-te oigo An-gela no m-me lle-llega b-uena señ-al d-des-de a-qui- Para que me esfuerzo…

-Se que estás haciendo los ruidos con la boca…- le digo algo irritada.

-n-no s-se d-d-de qu-e m-me habl-as- continuo ella -t-te lla-mo l-luego ¡adiós!- siento como corta rápidamente.

-¡Lena!- la intento llamar de nuevo pero me manda al buzón de mensajes ¿había apagado su celular? Agh… no se qué haré con ella.

Poco tiempo me da para pensar en eso ya que de un momento a otro siento un fuerte golpe desde afuera de mi oficina, lo primero que pienso es que probablemente alguien se dio contra algún objeto o votaron algo, pero luego al ver como toda mi oficina se llena de humo, eh ¿acaso había un incendio? Rápidamente un sentimiento de profunda preocupación y miedo me recorre, si ese era el caso debía salir de inmediato ya que estar en el tercer piso de un hospital incendiándose no era buena señal.

Corrí a la puerta esperando que está se abriera lo cual nunca paso, ya que por más que lo intentaba está no quería ceder "genial" pienso, ahora estoy atrapada…

-ni un solo movimiento señorita…- una voz a mis espaldas y la sensación del cañón de un arma en mi espalda hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta, no reconocía la voz y sonaba extrañamente mecánica, como si de un robot se tratase.

Hasta que entendí todo "un ataque terrorista…" con que de eso se trataba… estos malditos.

-¿Qué hace una doctora tan hermosa como tú sola en un momento como este?- me dice con una voz degenerada.

-n…no te e hecho nada…- le digo intentando no molestarlo.

-oh… pero yo sí que te haré algo…- "¡maldito enfermo!" pienso, quizá que cosas me vaya a hacer… pero yo no pienso dejar que me toque un cabello… ¡es hora de poner a prueba lo que Jack alguna vez me enseñó!.

Rápidamente me volteo y le doy cara a mi atacante para luego darle un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes íntimas haciendo que este dejara caer su arma y caer adolorido al suelo quejándose en silencio.

-Angela… no… sabías… que eso… no… se le… hace a ningún… hombre…- me dijo a duras penas, espera ¡¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?¡.

-eh ¿te conozco?- le digo mirando ahora bien a ese hombre que llevaba un traje hecho de cuero completamente separado entre un pantalón y una chaqueta, además de llevar el casco que solían usar las tropas de Talon.

-espera… solo… dame un momento- dijo sufriendo en el suelo.

 **10 minutos después…**

-agh… ¡ya estás bien!- le reclamo viendo como aún no se levantaba del suelo.

-lo se… es sólo que su piso es muy cómodo, ¿Qué baldosa es esta?- dijo burlándose de mi a lo que yo respondo dándole una patada en el estómago, eso sí que esta ves no fue tan fuerte, no quería tener que esperar más -¡auch! ¿así es como tratas a tus amigos?- me reclama… ¿a…amigo?, Un momento…

Me agacho y lo primero que hago es quitarle el casco para ver el rostro de Allen detrás de el.

-¡Allen!- le grito casi cayéndome de espaldas -¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!-

-eh… ¡sorpresa…! je…- dijo poniendo cara inocente -supongo que mis bromas a veces no salen del todo bien…-

¿broma? ¡BROMA! UNA P*** BROMA ¡en que estaba pensando! ¡que…! Siento como el estrés me gana para luego perder la conciencia y caer desmayada.

 **X horas después.**

¿Dónde… estoy?.

Veo a mis alrededores y me doy cuenta de que estoy acostada en mi cama, además de que llevo puesto mi pijama.

Recuerdo haber visto a Allen y que me había hecho una terrible broma… fua… menudos sueños que tengo a veces. Me siento a un costado de la cama y veo la hora, son las 23:00 PM, que extraño… yo debería estar trabajando en este momento, pero si todo eso fue un sueño, entonces…

Siento la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

-¡Ángela! Que bueno que has despertado- me dijo Allen mientras yo me lo quedo mirando, que rayos hacía el ¡en mi casa! ¿y por que estaba vestido tan elegante?.

-¿Allen…?- es lo que alcanzo a decir.

-si… bueno probablemente te preguntes cómo supe donde vivías… bueno tú amiga Lena me pasó esos datos los cuales me fueron muy útiles después de que te desmayaste- me dijo como si fuera ¡lo más lógico del mundo!.

-¡en qué e…estabas pensando! ¿eh?- le digo parándome frente a él intentando sonar enojada. Tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba ya que me sacaba bastante altura, a lo que él me sonríe.

-¿y que? ¿acaso no estás feliz de verme?- me dice.

-¿no pudiste saludarme normalmente como lo hacen todos los… ¡¿Qué haces?!- reaccionó ante un fuerte abrazo que el me da rodeando mi espalda con sus brazos y apegándome a su pecho.

-te eche de menos doc- me dijo, agh… ¿acaso simplemente no podía solo darme la mano? No quería que me viera toda roja por su afecto, pero ya que… supongo que yo más que nadie quería abrazarlo…

Entonces me apego aún más a el, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro rodeando su espalda con mis brazos.

-n…no creas que ya no estoy e…enojada por tu broma- digo suavemente sumida en esa muestra de cariño.

-te lo compensare preciosa- me dijo casi al oído. Dios… ¿tiene que estar tan cerca?.

-¿a… s…si?- respondo de forma tímida.

-así es… ¡y es por eso!- el se separa rápidamente y comienza a "modelar" para mí ya que llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros junto con unos zapatos cafés, lo que lo hacía ver muy elegante -que vamos a salir tu y yo esta noche… ¿Qué opinas Ángela?- dijo de forma divertida.

Yo me encontraba roja como un tomate e intentaba mirar hacia otra partes para que no lo notara tanto ¿acaso me estaba pidiendo salir?.

-eh… eh m…me encantaría pero…- suelto un suspiro -no puedo… mañana tengo que trabajar y no estaría bien que…-

-eso ya está arreglado- me dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-¿a si? ¿Y cómo?- pregunto.

-amenace a unos miembros importantes de la clínica…- lo siguiente que el siente es una cachetada mía.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-

-primera… auch, y segundo, era una broma… a uno de los doctores cuando te vio desmayada le dije que había sido por exceso de trabajo y falta de sueño, por lo cual accedió a darte unos días libres…- dijo sonriéndome como si fuera un genio, y quizá sí lo era.

-hay… ¿Qué haré contigo?- pregunto pensando en la locura que había hecho.

-¿qué tal aceptar mi invitación?- me pregunta ofreciéndome la mano.

-e… esta bien- digo cediendo -¡pero que no se te ocurra emborracharte!- le digo en broma.

-te iba a decir lo mismo doc- me dijo sabiendo que probablemente ninguno de los dos lo haría, yo generalmente por que no quería hablar más de la cuenta.

-bien Allen ¿ahora podrías salir para cambiarme?- le digo empujándolo a la puerta fuera de mi habitación.

-si solo supieras…- me dice antes de que yo cierre la puerta ¿a qué se refería?.

Esperen… déjenme pensar, si me desmaye en el hospital, debería estar con mi ropa del trabajo ¿no?, Entonces ¡¿Por qué estoy en pijama?! ¿acaso el…?

Si lo hizo…

-¡ALLEN!- salgo por la puerta queriendo matarlo.

 **Fuuuuuuuyiiii**

 **Aquí termina la segunda y última parte de este Two-shot, y haciéndolo me di cuenta de 2 cosas…**

 **No sirvo para escribir one-shots ya que me dan ganas de hacer una historia entera.**

 **Que extrañaba escribir.**

 **Un saludo enorme a: PlagaHood, Elmasmamongurren, GUSTABO, Songokuka y a Hy, se los agradezco enormemente por sus reviews 3**

 **Y perdón por la demora, tenía que usar el tiempo que me quedaba después del trabajo…**

 **Espero que nos veamos en algún futuro cercano, con una historia menos extensa XD.**

 **¡Auf widersehen!.**


End file.
